Akatsuki love story 1 who?
by smilesforsale
Summary: on quizilla, i have all the information you need about my character


It was a warm day in May, I was lying under the big tree and I was breathing heavily… Gai-sensei was really tuff... he and lee of course! Me neji and tenten had stopped training with gai and lee because, well, they never stopped! We had been training a lot harder and a lot longer than we used to! We did that because the finals for the shuunin-exams were here soon, and me and neji were the ones from our team who were in the finals, tenten lost against temari who is a ninja from the village hidden in the sand, lee also lost against a ninja from that village, but his name was gaara and he was pretty scary… but for some strange reason, he hadn't done anything mean to me. He had called tenten a stupid whore, knocked out lee and calling him weak, making neji mad by teasing him about his long hair, but me nothing… he was polite towards me like saying hello and stuff like that, it actually creped me out a little but on the same time it was good to know that he wasn't thinking about me as a weak person!

I was now walking home from training as I passed sasuke; he had been on the other training grounds I assumed as I watched him coming closer. '' Hello '' I simply said with a invisible smile on my lips, he turned his head towards me and stopped dead in his tracks which I also did. '' what do you want? '' he asked me like if I was going to attack him or something like that. '' huh? No I just wanted to be polite '' I blinked at him before he lifted his head up a little and opened up his eyes, they were black right now, he was not using his sharingan, but I noticed how he was inspecting me, how his eyes wandered from my chest to my legs, from my head to my hips. It was confusing to me… me and sasuke are in the same age class, but I'm in the same team as neji and the others who are one year older than us, I still don't really know why, but it doesn't matter to me, I love my team! '' you're Meiji aren't you? '' he finally spoke. '' Yupp '' I said popping the p. '' and your sasuke right? '' I asked him and he nodded, I already knew that, but I felt like I had to ask him anyways. We stood there quiet for a while before sasuke spoke again, '' you're in the finals as well am I correct? Tell me, why is it that a pathetic girl like you gets to be with older genins instead of being in a team where there's people in the same age class as you? '' okay is this guy stupid? '' first and probably most important, I'm not pathetic. Yes I am also in the finals. And three, I don't really know why, maybe it's because I'm better than you are! '' I smiled evilly at him, sasuke glared at me I guess he got mad about the 'I'm better than you 'part. '' Whatever '' sasuke snapped back at me before leaving, I sighed before I started to walk home and this time without stopping to say hello to anybody that I knew.

Later that evening kiba came over, he and I are almost neighbors' there's just one house in between ours, so kiba often comes to visit me, sleep over or just 'because'. He wanted to sleep over this time; kiba had lost his battle against naruto so kiba wasn't in the finals like I was! He was a bit depressed about this. '' I thought I could take down naruto, he is an idiot after all but… it just didn't work! '' kiba said in a depressed way, to depressed for my liking, it made me feel depressed as well, that's why!

'' I'm sorry kiba; I know that naruto is strong. It's his will-power that keeps him going, making him strong '' I smiled for myself. Naruto was indeed strong; he didn't have any special powers like the rest of us, he was mostly stupid but, I don't know, naruto is not a quitter and when he really wants something, he'll keep on going until he gets it, and that's admirable! '' so Meiji, your battle was after mine, I didn't get to see it… who were you fighting? '' kiba asked. '' I fought sakura '' I smiled triumphantly at him, sakura were one of the easiest ones… not much of a challenge and I didn't get to prove myself either, but it was nice knowing that I were in the finals! Kiba thought so to even though he was a bit jealous about the fact that I got an easier opponent then him, and he made sure that I got that! '' if I were the one to fight her I would've been in the finals as well! '' '' yeah yeah whatever, go to sleep now ass hat '' I said tiredly at the complaining dog bot who were lying on a madress on the floor right next to my bed, I heard a 'hmpf' before I turned off the lights and minutes later, kiba was asleep. I can see things very clearly in the dark, I looked at kibas face, he's really like a dog, and akamaru was lying right next to him. He had been asleep the whole time because of the mission that they had earlier today, I would be as well, I heard it was energy-consuming!

The next day when I woke up, kiba wasn't there. He had left a note which said that he had left for a mission with his team and that he was sorry he didn't tell me that.

I placed the note on a bench before I ate my breakfast brushed my teeth, putted on some clothes and left for training.

Elsewhere:

'' This is the girl I want you to go and get '' the orange haired man said and a small picture of a black haired girl fell to the bench in front of the four men. '' what's her name? '' the blonde haired male asked curious but didn't let his eyes of the picture. '' her name is Meiji, I've come to know that she's extremely talented when it comes to fighting, heeling and think of plans '' the orange haired male said calmly. Sitting down and resting his head on his hands as he was inspecting the four men in front of him who were looking at the picture of the black haired girl. '' where can we find her? '' the black haired male said as he was taking the picture. '' she's in konoha at the moment '' the orange haired man answered, bothered about the fact that they asked so much and that he had to answer so much, normally, he wasn't the one to do all the talking ( at least not this much ). '' Is she strong? I mean like, hard to beat? '' The red haired male asked and the orange haired male sighed before answering his question '' she shouldn't be too hard to beat, at least not for you. But don't underestimate her too much, she's not a weakling '' he said looking at the tallest male of them all who's usually the one to underestimate his opponents '' we get it, we get it! '' the silver haired male shrugged before walking out of the room, in frustration. The black haired male made sure that the picture was in his left pocket, in case they had to look at her again, before walking out of the room as well. The blond male and the red haired male followed the black haired male as well after they were given a scroll to use if something would happen.


End file.
